ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Karakuri Dôji Ultimo
Website Hey!! The website upadate info on chapter 27!!! Can anybody make out the summary said?? Oh, and Jun was added to the characters list!! Ultimo Hana 16:24, May 29, 2011 (UTC) That means that there will be Ultimo this month :D! And YES, Jun's name is Jun! Reikanobutushi 17:22, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! I'm so exticed!! ^-^ Did you learn anything so the website and japanese wikipedia of Ultimo? Did ya see the vomic on youtube? What did ya think? Ultimo Hana 18:22, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad to hear there will be a chapter this month. :) I think the vomic is coming along great. I can't wait to see more of it. KimeraRealm 05:49, May 30, 2011 (UTC) When you this month do you mean May or June Darkspine 10:09, May 30, 2011 (UTC) June :). The vomic is awesome - my favorite voice so far is Rune's. It's perfect for him. Reikanobutushi 13:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I like Rune's too! His is voice by a girl, but he still sounds boyish! If the anime ever happen, it perfect since Rune's voice actor has to be Lady Gekko too!! ^-^ I like Yamato, it's perfect for him!!! Ultimo sounds cute too! Vice's is a little deeper than I thought he be, but the deep villian works too. Reika, do you know what the website's summary said? Ultimo Hana 17:43, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Vice's voice was deeper than I thought it would be too, but it does suite him. SpookyDolly 18:39, May 30, 2011 (UTC) 18:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys!! The website update info on chapter 28!! ^-^ Fussa and Rage has been added to the characters list~!! Can anyone understand what it said? I tried tranlating it via live translator and google tranlate, but not much luck in understanding. Although, it Fussa is offering Musashi some kind of secret deal.......Ultimo Hana 17:40, July 31, 2011 (UTC) The website update info on chapter 30!! I can't wait for chapter 31~! ^-^ Ultimo Hana 20:16, September 29, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome! They Hana you have voume 5 right, so how bout you scan and post it online? Darkspine 07:16, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how to scan or post manga. Plus, I got homeowrk, my teachers are killing me!!!! T-T Ultimo Hana 20:19, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Update The website updated news for chapter 31!! Kiyose has been added to the character list. Ultimo Hana 18:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC) The site updated for Chapter 34, Otake is added to the character list. Ultimo Hana 17:01, April 15, 2012 (UTC) The site updated again to the events of Chapter 35, so Chapter 36 must be out and be online soon. Ultimo Hana17:59, June 19, 2012 (UTC) hana, the release date of chapter 36 is writtent at the second last page of my translated chapter, it's out the 18th august, and ... ZOMMMMMMMGGGGGGGG, it is out the same day as fairy tail the movie in the japanese theaters !!! Ascheriit 02:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay,.........good for you. Ultimo Hana 18:13, July 12, 2012 (UTC) some times, you need help from the exterior, I've been searching and maybe the user : pokemonfreak1 could help our wikia ? she's on zerochan.net, deviantart and on skullgirl wikia, maybe could we try to recruit her ? Why ? cuz I've seen her works and she totally loves ultimo. I even wonder if she would accept to work with me, we could make colored chapters ? maybe ? what says you ? --Ascheriit 20:22, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Color chapters are cool! I guess you can talk to her. Ultimo Hana 21:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC) The site update the events in Chapter 36, so Chapter 37 should be out soon. Ultimo Hana (talk) 18:18, August 11, 2012 (UTC) The site updated, which means the new chapter will be coming out soon. Ultimo Hana (talk) 20:42, October 16, 2012 (UTC) The site update again! Next chapter should be out next month to start off the new year! Ultimo Hana (talk) 19:48, December 15, 2012 (UTC) The website update news on Chapter 41! I' don't understand what it said, but Vice looks EVIL!! --Ultimo Hana (talk) 17:54, June 15, 2013 (UTC) The site update news on chapter 42! --Ultimo Hana (talk) 18:49, August 30, 2013 (UTC) The website updated again. --Ultimo Hana (talk) 17:58, October 15, 2013 (UTC) The website finally update again after months of inactivness. Just to let others know. --Ultimo Hana (talk) 18:56, April 12, 2014 (UTC) The website post new info again. Looks like Yamato is trouble! --Ultimo Hana (talk) 17:28, June 12, 2014 (UTC) The website update again. --Ultimo Hana (talk) 18:17, October 16, 2014 (UTC) The website update again. --Ultimo Hana (talk) 17:55, December 16, 2014 (UTC) What website...?Fujiwara-chan (talk) 12:16, December 17, 2014 (UTC) The SQ Ultimo section of course! When the site update it's recap section, it signify a new chapter is out or will be out soon! You can find the link under the page external links. --Ultimo Hana (talk) 18:40, December 17, 2014 (UTC) The website update again.--Ultimo Hana (talk) 20:03, February 14, 2015 (UTC)